Provérbios e sentenças em Latim
A ;A capite ad calcem: Da cabeça aos pés ;A contrario sensu: Em sentido contrário ;A facto ad jus non datur consequentia: Não se dá conseqüência do fato para o direito ;A fortiori: Por mais forte razão ;A fronte: Pela frente ;A inclusione unius ad exclusionem alterius: Da inclusão de um à exclusão de outro ;A latere: Do lado ou ao lado ;A limine: Desde o início ;A mandato seu praecepto non est inchoandum: Não se deve começar do mandado ou do preceito ;Adoptio naturam imitatur: A adoção imita a natureza ;Affinitas affinitatem non generat: A afinidade não gera afinidade ;Alea jacta est: A sorte está lançada. (Júlio César, às margens do Rubicão). ;Aquila non captat muscas: A águia não caça moscas ;Ars est celare artem: A arte está em esconder a arte ; Ab alio expectes, quod alteri feceris: O que fizeres, encontrarás ;Alterius non sit qui suus esse potest: Quem pode ser seu, sendo de outro é sandeu ; Amicus Plato, sed magis amica veritas: Amigo de Platão, porém mais amigo da verdade ; Arbor ex fructu cognoscitur: A árvore se conhece pelos frutos ; Associat dives tumidos opulentia fastus: De rico a soberbo não há palmo inteiro ;A barba stolide discunt tondere novelli : Na barba do tolo aprende o barbeiro novo ;A bove majore discit arare minor : O boi mais velho ensina o mais novo a arar ;A digito cognoscitur leo : Pelo dedo se conhece o leão ;A fructibus eorum cognoscetis eos : Pelos frutos se conhece a árvore ;A magnis maxima : De grandes causas, grandes efeitos ;A se impetrare ut nom posse : Não se pode demandar contra si mesmo ;A teneris consuescere multum est : De pequenino se torce o pepino ;Ab alio spectes alteri quod feceris : Quem faz o mal, espere outro tal ;Ab auditione mala non timebit : O homem honrado não teme murmúrios ;Ab imo pectore: Do fundo do meu coração ;Ab ungibus leo : Pelo dedo se conhece o gigante ;Abbati, medico, potronoque intima pande : Ao padre, médico e advogado, falar a verdade ;Abditae causae: causa oculta, motivo desconhecido ;Absens absentis curator esse nequit : Ausente não pode ser curador de ausente ;Absens heres non erit : Nao há ausentes sem culpa nem presentes sem desculpa ;Absit qui mea manducat mecum et sua secum : Arrenego do amigo que come o meu comigo e o seu consigo ;Absque argento omnia vana : Sem dinheiro, tudo é vão ;Absque vado fluvius, nec stat sine pelice proles : Em longa geração, há conde e ladrão ;Abundans cautela non nocet : Cautela em excesso não faz mal a ninguém ;Abusus non est usus, sed corruptela : Abuso não é uso, mas corruptela ;Abusus non tollit usum : O abuso não tolhe o uso ;Abyssus abyssum invocat : Um abismo atrai o outro ;Accepto damno januam claudere : Fechar a porta depois de arrombada ;Accipe quod tuum, alterique da suum : Aceita o que é teu e dá o alheio a seu dono ;Accipere quam facere praetat injuriam : Antes sofrer o mal que fazê-lo ;Accipere, quam facere, praestat injuria : Antes sofrer injúria, que praticá-la ;Accipiat felis quae vellent rodere mures : Se há de se dar ao rato, dê-se ao gato ;Acum in meta foeni quaerere : Procurar agulha em palheiro ;Ad arbitrium : Vontade de outrem ;Ad astra et ultra : Até os astros e além ;Ad cautelam : Por precaução ;Ad commodum suum quisquis callidus est : Cada qual acode onde mais lhe dói ;Ad commodum suum quisquis callidus est : Cada qual sabe onde o sapato lhe aperta ;Ad concilium ne accesseris antequam vocaris : Ninguém se meta onde não é chamado ;Ad impossibilia nemo tenetur : Ninguém é obrigado a fazer o impossível ;Ad praesesn ova cras pullis sunt meliora: Mais vale um ovo hoje que uma galinha amanhã ;Adde parum parvo magnus acervo erit : De grão em grão, a galinha enche o papo ;Adhuc sub judice lis est : Não julgar apressado, esperar o fim ;Judices nascuntur, Advocaci fiunt : Juízes nascem, Advogados fazem-se ;Aegroto dum anima est, spes est : Enquanto o doente respira, há esperança ;Aequalis aequalem delectat : Igual com igual se apraz ;Aequiparat factum nobile velle bonum : A boa vontade supre a obra ;Aequitas praeferitur rigore : É preferível a eqüidade ao rigor ;Aes debitorum leve, grave inimicum facit : Pequenas dívidas fazem grandes inimigos ;Aes formae speculum est, vinum mentis : No espelho, vê-se o rosto; no vinho, o entendimento ;Aes sunt quod aliis nobis debentur : Crédito é o que os outros nos devem ;Aetas mala merx mala terga : Velhice e mercadoria ruim levam-se às costas ;Aetatem habet, ipse sibi consulte expertus : A boi velho não busques abrigo ;Affinem nullum dives avarus habet : O avarento rico não tem parente nem amigo ;Afflicto non est addenda afflictio : Não se aumenta a aflição do aflito ;Agentes et consentientes pari poena puniuntur : Tão bom é o ladrão como o consentidor ;Agere non loqui : Agir, não falar ;Alea jacta est : A sorte está lançada ;Alea turpis mediocribus : O jogo só é desonroso para o pobre ;Aliena vitia in oculis habemus, a tergo nostra sunt : Não vê a trave que tem no olho e vê um argueiro no do vizinho ;Alieni appetens, sui profusus : Ávido do alheio, pródigo do próprio ;Alii sementem faciunt; alii metent : Uns plantam, outros colhem ;Aliquando bonus dormitat Homerus : De vez em quando, o bom Homero cochila ;Aliquis non debet esse judex in propria causa : Não se deve ser juiz de causa própria ;Aliud alic vitio est : Cada qual tem seu defeito ;Aliud est facere, aliud est dicere : Do dizer ao fazer vai muita diferença ;Aliud in ore, aliud in corde : O coração sente e a boca mente ;Alium silere quod voles, primum sile : Cala primeiro o que queres que os outros calem ;Allegatio sine probatione veluti campana sine pistillo est : Alegação sem prova é como sino sem badalo ;Allia quando terunt retinent mortaria gustum : O pilão conserva o odor do alho socado ;Allia quando terunt, retinent mortaria gusta : Cada cuba cheira ao vinho que tem ;Alta a longe cognoscit : De longe, vê-se o alto ;Alteri ne facias quod tibi fieri non vis : Não faças aos outros o que não queres que te façam ;Alterius festum solum invitatus adibis : A boda ou a batizado não vás sem ser convidado ;Amandi, nec multi, nec nulli : Amigos, nem muitos, nem nenhum ;Amantium ira redintegratio amoris est : Arrufos de namorados são amores renovados ;Amantium irae amores integratio sunt : Brigas de namorados, amores renovados ;Amat victoria curam : A vitória ama a cautela ;Amici, ad qui venisti? : Amigo, a que vieste? ;Amicitia tibe iunge pares : Escolhe os amigos entre os teus iguais ;Amicitia vera similis est consanguinitati proximiori : Amigo velho é parente ;Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur : Amigo certo conhece-se na hora incerta ;Amor amore compensatur : Amor com amor se paga ;Amor caecus : O amor é cego ;Amor et potestas impaciens consortis : O amor e o poder não querem sócios ;Amor tussisque non celantur : O amor e a tosse não podem ser escondidos ;Amor vincit omnia : O amor tudo vence ;Amplius juvat virtus, quam multitudo : Mais vale a qualidade que a quantidade ;Anceps fortuna belli : A sorte da guerra é incerta ;Annosa vulpes non capitur laqueo : Raposa velha não cai em armadilha ;Annosum vinum, socius vetus et vetus aurum : Vinho velho, amigo velho e ouro velho ;Ante mortem ne laudes hominem quemquam : Antes da morte, não louves a ninguém ;Antequam noveris, a laudando et vituperando abstine : Antes que conheças, não louves nem ofendas ;Antiquus pullum scandere novit eques : Para cavalo novo, cavaleiro velho ;Anulus aureus in nare suilla : Anel de ouro não é para focinho de porco ;Arbor bona fructus bonos facit : A boa árvore dá bons frutos ;Arbor ex frutcu cognoscitur : Pelo fruto se conhece a árvore ;Arbore de dulci dulcia poma cadunt : De boa árvore, bom fruto ;Arcus tensus saepius rompitur : Corda puxada se quebra ;Ars portus miseriae : O trabalho é o abrigo contra a pobreza ;Asinus asino et sus sui pulcher est : Coruja não acha os filhos feios ;Aspiciunt oculi duo lumina clarius uno : Dois olhos vêem mais que um ;Auctor opus laudat : O autor louva sua obra ;Audacem reddit felis absentia murem : A ausência do gato torna ousado o rato ;Audaces fortuna juvat, timidosque repellit : Ao homem ousado, a fortuna estende a mão ;Audies bene ab hominibus et tuto vivas : Ganha fama e deita-te na cama ;Auribus frequentius quam lingua utere : Ver, ouvir e calar ;Auro loquente, nihil pollet quaevis oratio : Onde o ouro fala, tudo cala ;Auspiciunt oculi duo lumina clarius uno : Quatro olhos vêem mais do que dois ;Aut non tentaris, aut perfice : Para não acabar, é melhor não começar ;Avarum irritat, non satiat pecunia : O dinheiro excita, mas não sacia o avarento ;Avidum sua saepe deludit aviditas : O ávido se ilude pela própria avidez B ;Barba non facit philosophum: A barba não faz o filósofo ;Bellum dulce inexpertis : Bem parece a guerra a quem não vai nela ;Balbus balbum intellegit : Um gago entende o outro ;Beati monoculi in terra caecorum : Em terra de cegos, quem tem um olho é rei ;Bene imperat qui bene paruit aliquando : Bem sabe mandar, quem soube obedecer ;Bestia bestiam novit : Um ruim reconhece outro ;Bis anno vestiri si vis, vilem indue pannum : Quem se veste de ruim, veste-se duas vezes no ano ;Bis dat qui cito dat : Dá duas vezes quem dá depressa ;Bis dat qui cito dat : Quem cedo dá, dá duas vezes ;Bis gratum quod ultro offertur : Mais vale um “toma” que dois “te darei” ;Bis tergendus erit qui male sputa jacit : Quem mal cospe, duas vezes se alimpa ;Boni pastoris est tondere pecus, non deglubere : O bom pastor deve tosquiar, e não esfolar o seu rebanho ;Bonis nocet qui malis parcet : Quem poupa os maus, prejudica os bons ;Bonis nocet qui malis parcit : Perdoar ao mau é dizer-lhe que o seja ;Bonum erat si non natus non fuisset homo ille : Melhor seria se não tivesse nascido ;Bonum vinum laetificat cor hominis : O bom vinho alegra o coração do homem ;Bonus pastor animam suam dat pro ovibus suis : O bom pastor dá sua vida por suas ovelhas ;Bonus rumor alterum est patrimonium : Ganha fama e deita-te na cama C ;Carpe diem: Aproveite o dia ;Carpe Omnium: Aproveite tudo ;Causa mortis: O fato que levou o indivíduo a falecer (Causa da morte). ;Cedit oneri fortuna suo: A fortuna cede ao seu próprio peso. ;Conjugium satis est juvenem dominare ferocem : Casarás e amansarás ; Crescit in egregios parva juventa viros : Dos meninos se fazem os homens ;Callidus est latro qui tollit furta latroni : Ladrão que furta a ladrão tem cem anos de perdão ;Canes timidi vehementius latrant : Cão que ladra não morde ;Canis festinans caecos catulos parit : Cachorro, por se avezar, nasceu com os olhos tapados ;Cantharus assidue gestatus perdidit ansam : Tanto vai o pote à bica, que um dia lá se fica ;Carente capite non opus est pileo : Quem não tem cabeça, não carrega chapéu ;Carnem hesternam, panem hodiernum, annotina vina, sume libens dicto tempore, sanus eris : Pão de hoje, carne de ontem e vinho de outro verão fazem o homem são ;Caseum ovis, lac capra mi dent et vacca butyrum : Queijo de ovelha, leite de cabra, manteiga de vaca ;Causa debet praecedere effectum : Não há efeito sem causa ;Cave canen :Cuidado com o cão ;Cavete a macilento non famelico : Homem magro, sem ser de fome, vale por dois ;Cavete tis quos natura signavit : Deus, que o marcou, alguma coisa nele achou ;Cespite natali quilibet optat ali : Para o passarinho, não há como seu ninho ;Cogito, ergo sum : Penso, logo existo ;Cogitationis nemo poenam patitur : Ninguém sofre pena pelo simples fato de pensar ;Comes facundus in via pro vehiculo est : Andando de dois, se encurta o caminho ;Commoditas omnis fert secum incommoda : Não há gosto que não custe ;Commoditas omnis fert sua incommoda : Em toda parte há um pedaço de mau caminho ;Confestim fletus emissae conjugis arent : Dor de mulher morta dura até à porta ;Consensus tollit errorem : O erro repetido passa por verdade ;Consilium faciendo, facto adhibeto medelam : Ao que está feito, remédio; ao por fazer, conselho ;Consuetudo altera natura : O costume é uma segunda natureza ;Contra vim mortisnon est medicamen in hortis : Para tudo há remédio, menos para a morte ;Copia sermonis non est consors rationis : Quem mais grita não é quem tem mais razão ;Cornu bos capitur, voce ligatur homo : O boi pelo chifre, o homem pela palavra ;Corum populo : Na presença de todos ;Crudelius est quam mori semper mortem timere : Temer a morte é morrer duas vezes ;Cui licet quod est plus, licet utique quod est minus : Quem pode o mais, pode o menos ;Cui lingua est grandis, parvula dextra est : Língua comprida, sinal de mão curta ;Cui non licet quod est minus, utique non licet quod est plus : Quem não pode o menos, não pode o mais ;Cui nunquam satis est, possidet ille nihil : Nada tem quem não se contenta com o que tem ;Cui pudor non est, orbi dominator : Quem não tem vergonha, todo o mundo é seu ;Cum sale et sole omnia fiunt : Sol e sal livram a gente de muito mal ;Cum satur est felis, se totum lambere gaudet : Bem se lambe o gato, depois de farto ;Custodit vitam qui vustodit sanitatem : Saúde cuidada, vida conservada D ;Daemonium vendit qui daemonium prius emit : Quem diabos compra, diabos vende ;Dantur divitiae non nisi divitibus : Ganha dinheiro quem tem dinheiro ;Dat tibi, ut accipiat duplicata numismata, egenus : Se te dá o pobre, é para que mais te tome ;De cunctis loquitur faemina quae tota cursitat urbe vaga : Mulher andeja fala de todos, e todos dela ;De damno proprio quisque dolere scit : Cada qual sente seu mal ;De gustibus et coloribus non est disputandum : Sobre gosto não se discute ;De nihilo nihil: Nada vem do nada — (Lucrécio) ;De nihilo nihilum : De nada nada se faz ;De profundis clamabo ad te, Domine : Das profundezas clamo por ti, Senhor (missa da Penitência, 1º versículo) ;De re irreparabile ne doleas : O que não tem remédio, remediado está ;Debitor debitoris mei debitor meus est : Quem deve a quem me deve, a mim me deve ;Dementis convitia nihil facias : A palavras loucas, orelhas moucas ;Dementis convitia nihil facias : Antes calar que com doidos altercar ;Dentes atque pedes asinini exordia amoris : Amor de asno entra a coices e dentadas ;Desinant maledicere malefacta ne noscant sua : Quem tem telhado de vidro não atira pedra no dos outros ;Deterior parvum sanctificare solet : Atrás de mim virá quem bom me fará ;Detrahitur cauda nunquam bene pellis ab ima : O pior de esfolar é o rabo ;Deus est solus scrutator cordium : Deus não lê nas caras e, sim, nos corações ;Deus ex machina: Deus que vem da máquina ;Deviat a solitis regula cuncta viis : Não há regra sem exceção ;Dextra fricat laevam, vultus fricatur ab illis : Uma mão lava a outra e ambas o rosto ;Dicitur ignis homo, sic femina stupa vocatur; insuflat deamons:;gignitur ergo focus : O homem é fogo e a mulher estopa:;vem o diabo e sopra ;Dictum et factum : Dito e feito ;Dies posterior prioris est discipulis : O tempo é mestre ;Dies posterior prioris est discipulus : Com o tempo, vem o tento ;Difficile est longum subito deponere amorem: É difícil esquecer de repente um longo amor ;Digitum stulto ne permittas : Dá-se o pé e ele quer a mão ;Diligis, cadis cum faece sicutis, amici : Comida feita, companhia desfeita ;Dimidium facti qui bene coepit habet : Trabalho bem começado, meio acabado ;Docem velle summs est eruditio: Querer aprender é suma erudição ;Dominus vidit multum in rebus suis : O olho do dono trabalha mais que as mãos ;Donat cum egenus diviti retia videtur tendere: Quando o pobre dá presente ao rico, parece armar-lhe redes — (Catulo) ;Donec eris felix, multos numerabis amicos : Preso e cativo não tem amigo ;Dormiens nihil lucratur : Raposa que dorme não apanha galinha ;Dubitando ad veritatem parvenimus: (Cícero) Duvidando é que chegamos à verdade. ;Dubium sapientiae initium : Quem mais duvida, mais aprende ;Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori: Doce e honroso é morrer pela pátria — (Horácio) ;Dulcia non meruit qui non gustavit amara : Não merece o doce quem não prova o amargo ;Dulcia non novit qui non gustavit amara : Não gosta do doce quem não prova o amargo ;Dulcis est somnus operantis : Quem trabalha o dia inteiro, acha mole o travesseiro ;Dum canis os rodit, socium quem diligit odit : Cachorro de cozinha não quer colega ;Dum felis dormit saliunt mures : Enquanto dormem os gatos, correm os ratos ;Dum repascis natos pane, flagella premant : Quem dá o pão dá o castigo ;Dura lex sed lex : A lei é dura mas é a lei. ;Dura praxis sed praxis : A praxe é dura mas é praxe. E ;Exempla movent magis quam verba:Os exemplos movem mais do que as palavras ;E fimbria de texto judicatur : Pela amostra se conhece a chita ;Edendum tibi est ut vivas, et non vivendum ut edas : Comer para viver, e não viver para comer ;Editio princeps : Primeira edição ;Efficit ignavos patris indulgentia natos : O muito mimo perde os filhos ;Eficit insignem nimia indulgentia furem : O perdão faz o ladrão ;Elephantem ex musca facere : Fazer de um argueiro um cavaleiro ;Emere malo quam rogare : Mais barato é o comprado que o pedido ;Equi donati dentes non inspiciuntur : A cavalo dado não se olha o dente ;Errando discitur : Errando é que se aprende ;Errare humanum est : Errar é humano ;Esse sibi similes alios fur judicat omnes : O ladrão cuida que todos o são ;Est qui macram regis vaccam, solvit opimam : Quem vaca de el-rei come magra, gorda a paga ;Et Pluribus Unum : Entre muitos, um ;Et vitrum et mulier sunt in discrimine semper : Mulher e vidro sempre estão em perigo ;Etiam formicae sua bilis inest : Formiga tem catarro ;Ex abundanctia enim cordis os loquitur : A boca fala do que está cheio o coração ;Ex alieno corto longa corrigio : Da pele alheia, grande correia ;Ex aspectu nascitur amor : O amor entra pelos olhos ;Ex bove coria sumuntur : Do couro sai a correia ;Ex digito gigas : Pelo dedo se conhece o gigante ;Ex domo felis discendit mus impransus : De casa de gato não sai rato farto ;Ex fumo dare lucem : Onde há fumaça houve fogo ;Ex gutta mellis generantur flumina fellis : Pouco fel faz azedo muito mel ;Ex officio : por lei, oficialmente, em virtude do cargo ocupado. ;Ex ore parvulorum veritas : A verdade sai da boca das crianças ;Ex ore tuo te judico : Julgo-te pelas tuas próprias palavras ;Exceptio regulam probat : A exceção confirma a regra ;Experientia praestantior arte : A experiência vale mais que a ciência ;Experta est linguas auris iniqua malas : Quem escuta, de si ouve ;Extremis morbis, extrema, exquisita remedia optima sunt : Para grandes males, grandes remédios ;Ex ungue leonem: pela unha se sabe que é um leão (ou seja, por um pequeno pormenor se conhece a totalidade, através da sinédoque) ;Ex libris: o livro pertence a... F ;Fur furem cognoscit: Um ladrão reconhece outro ladrão. ;Filius nullius: filho de ninguém, bastardo ;Fortuna caeca est: O destino é cego. ;Factes tua computat annos : Cada qual tem a idade que parece ter ; Festinus intellige, tardus loquere : Entende primeiro e fala derradeiro ; Fugit irreparabile tempus : O tempo vai e não volta ;Faber est quisque tortunae suae : O homem faz-se por si ;Faber fabro invidit : Quem é teu inimigo?;É o oficial de teu ofício ;Faecem bibat qui vinum bibit : Quem comeu a carne que roa os ossos ;Fallacia alia aliam trudit : Uma mentira acarreta outra ;Fallitur visio : As aparências enganam ;Fama volat : A fama tem asas ;Fames et mora bilem in nasum conciunt : Boca não admite fiador ;Fames magistra : A necessidade é mestra ;Fames optimum condimentum : Não há tempero tão bom como a fome ;Fata viam inveniunt : O que tem de ser tem muita força ;Fecit iter longum, comitem qui liquit ineptum : Antes só do que mal acompanhado ;Fel latet in melle et mel non bibitur sine felle : Não há gosto sem desgosto ;Felix est non aliis qui videtur, sed sibi : Feliz é quem feliz se julga ;Feminarum furgiis deteguntur vera : Brigam as comadres, descobrem-se as verdades ;Ferociam sacietas parit : Fartura faz bravura ;Ferrum ferro acuitur : Uma faca amola a outra ;Ferrum quo non utimur, obducitur rubigine : Chave que se usa está sempre limpa ;Fervet olla, vivit amicitia : Enquanto há figos, há amigos ;Festina lente : Devagar, que tenho pressa! ;Festinare docet : A pressa é inimiga da perfeição ;Festinatio tarda est : Quem corre, cansa; quem anda alcança ;Fiat justitia et ruat caelum : Faça-se justiça, embora desabem os céus ;Finis coronat opus : O fim coroa a obra ;Flare simul, sorbere simul, res ardua semper : Com bochecha cheia de água ninguém sopra ;Flectere commodius validas quam frangere vires : Antes torcer que quebrar ;Fortuna favet fatuis : Quanto mais besta, mais peixe ;Fortuna vitrea est'':'' tum cum splendet, frangitur : A fortuna é como o vidro'':'' tanto brilha, como quebra ;Fratrum irae acerbissimae : Intriga de irmão, intriga de cão ;Frons, oculi, vultus persaepe mentiuntur : Quem vê cara, não vê coração ;Frustra sperabis ab alieno, quodipse tibi praestre noluisti : O bem que não fizeres, dos teus não esperes ;Furem fur cognoscit, et lupum lupus : Lobo não come lobo G ;Grandaevi nati, labores duplicati : Filhos criados, trabalhos dobrados ;Grata brevitas, grata novitas : Brevidade e novidade muito agradam ;Gratia gratiam parit : Quem graças faz, graças merece ;Grosso modo : De modo grosseiro ;Guttatim pelagi perfluit omnis acqua : De gota em gota o mar se esgota ;Gutta cavat lapidem, non vi sed saepe cadendo : Água mole em pedra dura, tanto bate até que fura H ;Heredis fletus sub persona risus est: O choro do herdeiro é, sob a máscara, riso. ;Hodie mihi, cras tibi: Hoje sou eu, amanhã será você. ;Habitus non facit monachum : O hábito não faz o monge ;Hic tua mercatur quia a te saepe precatur : O rogado é mais caro que o comprado ;Hoc aurum scito pretium quod pr tenet aureo : Ouro é o que ouro vale ;Hoc opus, hic labor est : Aqui é que está o busílis ;Hodie mihi, cras tibi : Hoje por mim, amanhã por ti ;Homo proponit, sed Deus disponit : O homem põe e Deus dispõe ;Homo homini lupus : O homem é lobo do próprio homem (Hobbes) ;Honesta fama est alterum patrimonium : Boa fama vale dinheiro ;Horrescit gelidas felis adustus aquas : Gato escaldado de água fria tem medo ;Hospes et piscis tertio quoque die odiosus est : Hóspede e peixe com três dias fede ;Hostis nunquam contemnendus : Tolo é quem cuida que o seu inimigo se descuida I ;Iustitia et misericordia coambulant: A justiça e a misericórdia andam juntas. ; Ille nihil dubitat qui nullam scientiam habet : Nada duvida quem nada sabe ;Ille est pacis amans, quicunque negata retracta : Quem nega e depois faz, quer paz ;Illic est oculus qua res quam adamamus : Os pés irão onde quiser o coração ;Imperat et clamat quaecumque est femina dives : Em casa de mulher rica, fala o marido e ela grita ;Importunus erit crebo quicumque rogabit : Quem muito pede, muito fede ;Improba vita, mors optabilior : É melhor uma boa morte do que uma ruim sorte ;In absentia : Em ausência ;In angustiis apparent amici : Nas ocasiões é que se conhecem os amigos ;In cauda venenum : Na cauda é que está o veneno ;In Hoc Signo Vinces : Com Este Sinal, Vencerás ;In maledicto plus injuriae quam in manu : Palavras ditas, pancadas dadas ;In maledicto plus injuriae quam in manu : Saram cutiladas e não más palavras ;In medio virtus : No meio é que está a virtude ;In muktiloquio non deerit stultitia : Muito falar, muito errar ;In nocte consilium : O travesseiro é o melhor conselheiro ;In omni fortuna tuis adhaere : Mal ou bem, com os teus te avém ;In periculo non est dormiendum : Quem tem inimigo, não dorme ;In vento scribit laedens; in marmore laesus : Aquele a quem se dá, o escreve sobre a areia; aquele a quem se tira, o escreve sobre o bronze ;In vino veritas : No vinho está a verdade ;Incidit in flammam cupiens vitare favillas : Saltar das brasas e cair nas labaredas ;Incipis invitus cessasque invitus ab esu : Comer e coçar, tudo está em começar ;Industriam adjuvat Deus : A quem trabalha, Deus ajuda ;Inimici sui amicum nemo in amicitia sumit : Não pode ser meu amigo o amigo de meu inimigo ;Injuriarum remedium est oblivio : A maior vingança é o desprezo ;Inopi nullus amicus : Pobre não tem amigo nem parente ;Inops, potentem dum vult imitari, perit : A desgraça do pobre é querer imitar o rico ;Inspice bis potum et chartam subscribe scienter : Não se bebe sem ver, nem se assina sem ler ;Inter dictum et factum multum differt : Do dito ao feito vai grande eito ;Ipsis dixit : Ele mesmo (o) disse (Uma expressão utilizada por Cícero em sua obra De natura deorum/''Sobre a natureza dos deuses'') ;Ira quae tegitur nocet : Guarda-te de homem que não fala e de cão que não ladra J ;Jam tua res agitur, paries cum proximus ardet : Quem vê a barba do vizinho arder, bota a sua de molho ;Jejunat satis is qui paucis vescitur escis : Bem jejua quem mal come ;Jejunus stomachus raro vulgaria temnit : Asno que tem fome, cardos come ;Judex ille sapit qui darde censet et audit : O bom juiz ouve o que cada um diz ;Judex in causa propria nemo esse potest : Ninguém pode ser juiz em causa própria ;Jus rationis abest, ubi saeva potentia regnat : Onde há força, direito se perde L ; Laedere facile, mederi difficile : É mais fácil rasgar que costurar ; Lembens assidue eliciet canis ore cruorem : Cão que muito lambe, tira sangue ;Lepores duos insequens, neutrum capit : Quem corre atrás de dois, um vai embora ;Lippis et tonsoribus notum : Não há gato, nem cachorro que não saiba ; Longa valetudo, certissima mors : Doença comprida em morte acaba ; Lucrum unibus est alterius damnum : A desgraça de uns é o bem de outros ;Labor improbus omnia vincit : Com paciência e perseverança, tudo se alcança ;Labor omnia vincit : O trabalho tudo vence ;Laborare est orare : Quem está trabalhando, a Deus está se encomendando ;Largitur pluvias, ubi vult divina potestas : Quando Deus quer, com todos os ventos chove ;Laudato vino non opus est hedera : O bom vinho escusa pregão ;Laudato vino non opus est hedera : O que é bom por si se gaba ;Laus in ore proprio villescit : Elogio de boca própria é vitupério ;Leges bonae malis ex moribus procreantur : Dos maus costumes nascem as boas leis ;Legitimus propria quaestus ab arte venit : Onde o galo canta, aí janta ;Legitimus propria quaestus ab arte venit : Onde o padre canta, aí janta ;Leoni mortuo lepores insultant : Depois da onça morta, até cachorro mija nela ;Liber inops servo divite felicior : Antes pobre sossegado que rico atrapalhado ;Libertas quae sera tamen : Liberdade ainda que tardia ;Lignum tortum haud unquam rectum : Pau que nasce torto, tarde ou nunca se endireita ;Lis litem parit : Questão puxa questão ;Litem ne quaere cum licet fugere : É melhor uma ruim acomodação que uma boa questão ;Litterae non entrant sine sanguine : A letra, com sangue, entra ;Litterarum radices amarae, fructus dulces : Aprende chorando e rirás ganhando ;Longum iter emensus, mendacia longa reportat : Grandes viagens, grandes mentiras ;Lucerna sublata nihil discriminis inter mulieres : De noite, todos os gatos são pardos ;Lupus non curat numerum : Do contado como o lobo ;Lupus pilum mutat, non mentem : Raposa cai o cabelo, mas não deixa de comer galinha M ;Maria, an tu nes?: Maria, por acaso tu fias? ; Malis mala succedunt : Uma desgraça nunca vem só ;Minima de malis : Dos males, o menor ;“Malum est, malum est”, dicit omnis emptor: Quem desdenha quer comprar ;Magis experiendo quam discendo cognoscitur : Mais se sabe por experiência que por aprender ;Magister dixit : O mestre (o) disse (expressão que afirma que os posicionamentos de uma autoridade, seja ela uma pessoa ou uma instituição, é inquestionável) ;Mala parta, male dilabuntur : O mal ganhado, o diabo o leva ;Mala ultro adsunt : A desgraça vem ser chamada ;Malecicens pejus audit : Quem mal fala, pior ouve ;Mali principii malus exitus : Princípios ruins, desgraçados fins ;Mali principii malus finis : Acaba mal o que começa mal ;Malo accepto sultus sapit : O tolo aprende à sua custa ;Malo tacere mihi quam mala verba loqui : Quem muito fala, muito enfada ;Malo tutus humi repere quam ruere : Antes burro que me leve que cavalo que me derrube ;Mammas atque tatas nimium conducit habere; sed potum et multum praestat habere cibum : Pai e mãe é muito bom, barriga cheia é melhor ;Materiam superabat opus : Mais vale o feitio que o pano ;Mature fies senex, si diu velles esse senex : Se queres ser velho moço, faze-te velho cedo ;Medio tutissimus ibis : Nem tanto, nem tão pouco ;Mel in ore, fel in corde : Boca de mel, coração de fel ;Melior est canis vivis leone mortuo : Mais vale um cão vivo que um leão morto ;Melius est abundare quam deficere : Antes de mais que de menos ;Melius est pueri fleant quam senes : Se há de mais tarde chorar o pai, chore agora o filho ;Memento Mori : Lembra-te que és mortal ou Lembra-te que hás-de morrer ;Memento Mori et Carpe Diem : Lembra-te que és mortal e aproveite o momento ;Mendacem emptorem crumena arguit : Quem compra e mente, na bolsa o sente ;Mendaci ni verum quidem dicenti creditur : Na boca do mentiroso o certo se faz duvidoso ;Mensura omnium rerum optima : Tudo na vida quer tempo e medida ;Mites possident terram : Os mansos possuem o mundo ;Molam qui vitat, farinam vitat : Quem não quer trabalho, não quer ganho ;Molli paulatim flavescit campus arista : De grão em grão, a galinha enche o papo ;Mons cum monte non miscetur : Duro com duro não levanta muro ;Morbus hereditarius : Pela linha vi a tinha ;Morienti cuncta supersunt : Ao vivo tudo falta, e ao morto tudo sobra ;Mors omni aetate communis est : A morte não poupa ninguém ;Morte nihil certius est, nihil vero incerta quam ejus hora : A hora é incerta, mas a morte é certa ;Mula senex fulvis orntur saepe lupatis : Pra mula velha, cabeçada nova ;Multa ferunt anni venientes commoda secum : Quanto mais se vive, mais se vê ;Multa fidem promissa levant : Muito prometer é uma maneira de enganar ;Multa in bellis inania : Tempo de guerra, mentira como terra ;Multi sunt vocati, pauci vero electi : Muitos são os chamados, porém poucos os escolhidos ;Multis lingua nocet:;nocuere silentia nulli : Quem muito fala, muito erra ;Multis lingua nocet: nocuere silentia nulli : Mais se arrepende quem fala do que quem cala ;Multitudo imperatorum curiam perdidit : Onde muitos mandam, ninguém obedece ;Muneribus vel Dii capiuntur : Dádivas quebrantam penhas ;Mus miser est sabe que solo clauditur uno : Infeliz do rato que só conhece um buraco ;Musco lapis volutus non abducitur : Pedra que rola não cria limo ;Mammas atque tatas nimium conducit habere; sed potum et multum praestat habere cibum : Bom é ter pai e mãe, mas comer e beber rapa tudo ;Morbosam retine vitam formidine mortis : Viva a galinha com a sua pevide! ;Macte animo!!!generose puer sic itur ad astra : coragem jovem!!!! é assim que se sobe aos ceus N ;Nil est dictu facilius: Nada é mais fácil do que falar. ;Nihil obstat: "Nada impede", ou "Nenhuma objeção". ;Nihil sine labore: Nada se consegue sem trabalho. ;Non ducor, duco: Não sou conduzido, conduzo. ; Ne quid nimis : Toda sobra é demasiada ; Nihil sine Dio : O pouco com Deus é muito, e o muito sem Deus é nada ; Non male sedit qui bonis adhaerit : Chega-te aos bons e serás um deles ; Non omnia quae vera sunt recte dixeris : Nem todas as verdades se dizem ;Naturae sequitur semina quisquis suae : Cada qual conforme seu natural ;Ne sutor ultra crepidam : Não suba o sapateiro além da chinela ;Nec semper lilia florent : Nem todo dia é dia santo ;Necessitas caret lege : A necessidade não tem lei ;Nemini fidas, nisi ei, cum quo prius modium salis absumptseris : Não te deves fiar senão naquele com quem já comeste um molho de sal ;Nemo consilio obligatur : Quem aconselha não obriga ;Nemo dat quod non habet, nec plus quam habet : Ninguém dá o que não tem, nem mais do que tem ;Nemo infelicitati propinquior, quam nimis felix : Quanto maior é a ventura, tanto menos é segura ;Nemo nascitur sapiens : Ninguém nasce sabendo ;Nemo nupsit inops, dives nec mortuus ullus : Não há casamento pobre, nem mortalha rica ;Nemo omnibus placet : Ninguém é moeda de vinte patacas, para agradar a todos ;Nemo potest duobus dominis servire : Ninguém pode servir a dois senhores ;Nemo sua sorte contentus : Ninguém se contenta com o que tem ;Neque nullis sis amicus, neque multis : Muitos amigos em geral, e um em especial ;Nesciat sinistra quod faciat dextera tua : Não saiba a mão esquerda o que faz a direita ;Nihil est quod Deus efficere non possit : A Deus nada é impossível ;Nihil lucri cepit qui nulla pericla subivit : Quem não arrisca, não petisca ;Nihil satis est, quia tanti, quanti habeas, sis : Tanto tens, tanto vales ;Nihil sub sole novi : Não há nada de novo debaixo do sol ;Nil melius muliere bona : Mulher boa é prata que soa ;Nmo propheta acceptus est in patria sua : Ninguém é profeta em sua terra ;Nobilis, ut vitet probrum, dat pectora ferro : Homem honrado, antes morto que injuriado ;Nocte lucidus, interdiu inutilis : O que se faz de noite, de dia aparece ;Nolente Deo, effundentur inaniter preces : Quando Deus não quer, Santos não rogam ;Non bene imperat, nisi qui paruerit imperio : Não sabe governar quem não sabe obedecer ;Non bene pro toto libertas venditur auro : Arrenego de grilhões, ainda que sejam de ouro ;Non fuit in solo Roma peracta die : Roma não se fez num dia ;Non in solo pane vivit homo : Nem só de pão vive o homem ;Non omnis quod licet honestum est : Nem tudo que é lícito é honesto ;Non male sedet qui bonis adhaeret : Quem a boa árvore se chega, boa sombra o cobre ;Non mos ad vitam, sed consuetudo probanda : Dize-me com quem andas e eu te direi as manhas que tens ;Non omne id quod fulget, aurum est : Nem tudo que luz é ouro ;Non patri, nato et fratri rixentibus adstes : Entre pais e irmão não metas as mãos ;Non progredi est regredi : Quem não avança, recua ;Nosce te ipsum : Conhece-te a ti mesmo ;Nostra nos decet, non sanguine niti : É melhor ser bom que de boa raça ;Nova placent : Do que é novo gosta o povo ;Nubere vis apte? Vicino nube merito : Casa tua filha com o filho de teu vizinho ;Nulli pro libito est unquam concessa libertas : Quem não quer quando pode, não pode quando quer ;Nullum secretum est ubi regnat ebrietas : Cachaceiro não tem segredo ;Nummus nummum parit : Dinheiro é que faz dinheiro ;Nunc bene navigavi, cum naufragium feci : Há males que vêm por bem ;Nuntio nihil imputandum : Portador não merece pancada O ;Otium longum taedium vitae generat: O ócio longo gera o tédio da vida ;Obscurum vestis contegit ampla genus : Bom traje encobre ruim “linhage” ;Omnium rerum vicissitudo est : Não há bem que sempre dure, nem mal que sempre ature ; Opus artificem probat : O trabalho é que faz o homem ;Oblata occasione, vel justus perit : Arca aberta, o justo peca ;Oblata occasione, vel justus perit : Porta aberta, o justo peca ;Occasio facit furem : A ocasião faz o ladrão ;Oculis magis habenda fides quam auribus : Ver para crer ;Oculum pro oculo, dentem pro dente : Olho por olho, dente por dente ;Oculus animi index : Os olhos são a janela da alma ;Oculus domini saginat equum : A vista do dono engorda o cavalo ;Omnes sibi prius quam alteri esse volunt : Cada qual puxa a brasa pra sua sardinha ;Omnia cinis aequat : A morte tudo nivela ;Omnia eveniunt ut sunt humana : Tudo pode ser, sem ser milagre ;Omnia fert aetas : O tempo tudo traz ;Omnia qui reticet, munera pacis habet : Quem cala não quer barulho ;Omnia rara cara : O que é raro é caro ;Omnia si perdas, famam servare memento : Perca-se tudo, menos a honra ;Omnis comparatio odiosa : Toda comparação é odiosa ;Omnis potestas impatiens consortis erit : Mandar não quer par ;Optima citissime pereunt : O que é bom não dura ;Ora et labora : Reza e trabalha P ;Pace et Sapere : Paz e Sabedoria ;Pacta sunt servanda : Pactos são para serem cumpridos ;Panem et Circenses : Pão e circo ; Parce sepultis : Enterrado, perdoado ;Pares cum paribus facillime congregantur : Cada qual com seu igual ;Parturiun montes, nascetur ridiculus mus : O parto da montanha ;Paulatim deambulando, longum conficitur iter : Devagar se vai ao longe ;Pauper dominum, non sortem mutat : Pobre muda de patrão, mas não de condição ;Pecuniae obediunt omnia : Quem dinheiro tiver, fará o que quiser ;Per multum risum stultus cognoscitur : Muito riso é sinal de pouco siso ;Perdere verba leve est : Falar é fôlego ;Perditus est, mala qui sequitur vestigia pravi : Do perdido perca-se o sentido ;Periunt summos fulmina montes : Raio não cai em pau deitado ;Philosophum non facit barba: A barba não faz o filósofo. ;Pignus fideijussore securius : Mais vale penhor que fiador ;Plura timenda divitibus : Quem tem o que perder, tem o que comer ;Plurima conants prendere pauca ferunt : Quem muito abarca, pouco aperta ;Plurima cum tenuit, plura tenere cupit : Quem mais tem, mais deseja ;Plurima praestat amor, sed sacra pecunia cuncta : Amor faz muito, mas dinheiro faz tudo ;Plurimum valet gallus in aedibus suis : Muito pode o galo no seu terreiro ;Plus valet passer in manibus, quam sub dubio grus : Mais vale um pássaro na mão que dois voando ;Post bellum auxilium: Terminada a guerra, o reforço. (Erasmo de Roterdão, Adagia 3.6.17) ;Post gaudia, luctus : Quem ri hoje, chora amanhã ;Post nubila, Phoebus : Depois da tempestade, vem a bonança ;Potentes ne tentes aemulari : Com teu amo não jogues as pêras ;Praestat invidiosum esse quam miserabilem : Antes invejado que lastimado ;Praestat tacere quam stulte loqui : Quem não sabe falar, é melhor calar ;Praeterita mutare non possumus : O passado não podemos mudar ;Praeteritum tempus umquam revertitur : Tempo perdido não se recupera ;Pretiosa quam sit sanitas morbus docet : Só s sabe o que é saúde quando se está doente ;Primus amor potior : Amor primeiro não tem companheiro ;Primus veniens, primus molet : Quem primeiro anda, primeiro manja ;Priusquam mactaveris, excorias : Antes de matar a onça, não se faz negócio com o couro ;Pro beneficio maleficium accipere : Por bem fazer, mal haver ;Pro ratione Deus dispertit frigora vestis : Deus dá o frio conforme a roupa ;Procul ex oculis, procul ex mente : Longe da vista, longe do coração ;Promptius est omnibus judicare quam facere : De obras feitas todos são mestres ;Propositum capiunt Tartara, facta Polus : De boas intenções o inferno está calçado ;Prudens in loquendo est tardus : Bom saber é o calar, até ser tempo de falar ;Psittacus vetus non discit loqui : Papagaio velho não aprende a falar ;Pudere praestat quam pigere : Mais vale vergonha na cara que mágoa no coração ;Pusillum pusillo si addas, fiet ingens acervus : De muitos poucos se faz um muito Q ;Quis custodiet ipsos custodes: Quem guardará os guardiões? ou ' Quem vigia os vigilantes? ; Quae mala cum multis patimur leviora videntur : Mal de muitos consolo é ; Qui matrimonio jungit virginem sua bene facit, et qui non jungit melius facit : Casar é bom, não casar é melhor ;Quae dolent ea molestum est contingere : Em casa de enforcado não se fala em corda ;Quae fuit durm pati meminisse dulce est : O que é ruim de passar é bom de lembrar ;Quae recte fiunt nunquam benefacta peribunt : Fazer o bem nunca se perde ;Quae sunt Caesaris, Caesari : A César o que é de César ;Quae vult rex fieri, sanctae sunt congrua legi : Vão as leis onde querem os reis ;Quaerenti propere danda est responsio lenta : A pergunta apressada, resposta demorada ;Qualis dominus, talis servus : Tal amo, tal criado ;Qualis pagatio, talis laboratio : O trabalho regula a paga ;Qualis pater, talis filius : Tal pai, tal filho ;Quantum quisque se ipsum facit, sic fit ab amicis : Como cada um se estima, assim o estimam ;Qui bene amat, bene castigat : Quem bem ama, bem castiga ;Qui bene perquirunt, promptius inveniunt : Quem procura, acha ;Qui caret asino, clitellam ne quaerat : Quem não tem farinha, pra que quer peneira? ;Qui dat pauperi non indigebit : Quem dá aos pobres empresta a Deus ;Qui est sine peccato, primum in illa lapidem mittat : Quem se sentir sem culpa, atire a primeira pedra ;Qui furtim accipit, palam exsolvit : Quem o alheio veste, na praça o despe ;Qui gladio ferit, gladio perit : Quem com ferro fere, com ferro será ferido ;Qui me amat meos diligit : Quem ama a Beltrão, ama seu irmão ;Qui me amat, meos diligit : Quem ama a Beltrão, ama seu cão ;Qui nescit dissimulare, nescit regnare : Quem não sabe fingir, não sabe governar ;Qui nescit orare, pergat ad mare : Quem anda no mar aprende a rezar ;Qui nescit tacere, nescit et loqui : Quem não sabe calar, não sabe falar ;Qui nimis inquirit, multa pericla subit : Quem as coisas muito apura, não vive vida segura ;Qui nimium properat serius absolvit : A maior pressa é o maior vagar ;Qui nimium properat, serius absolvit : Quem adiante não olha, atrás se fica ;Qui non est mecum, contra me est : Quem não é por mim, é contra mim ;Qui non laborat, non manducet : Quem não trabalha, não come ;Qui non zelat, non amat : Quem tem amor, tem ciúme ;Qui postremus abit, redeuntibus ostia claudet : Quem vier atrás, que feche a porteira ;Qui se consuluit solus secum ipse dolebit : Quem não aceita conselhos, não merece ajuda ;Qui servit communi servit nulli : Amigo de todos e de nenhum, tudo é um ;Qui solus comedit, solus sua pondere gestat : Quem sozinho comeu seu galo, sozinho sele seu cavalo ;Qui tacet, consentire videtur : Quem cala, consente ;Qui varrant, pauci; est multus, qui sordidet aedes : Mais há quem suje a casa que quem a varra ;Quid pectunt qui non habent capillos? : Careca não gasta pente ;Quid rides me flente?;novum tibi crede futurum luctum, forte meus cum mihi priscus erit : Quando os meus males forem velhos, os de alguém serão novos ;Quilibet est tuguri rex, dominusque sui : Em sua casa cada um é rei ;Quis quae vult dicit, quae non vult audit : Quem diz o que quer, ouve o que não quer ;Quisquis iniqua facit, patiatur iniqua, necesse est : Quem fz neste mundo, aqui mesmo paga ;Quisquis ovem simulat, hunc lupus ore vorat : Quem se faz de ovelha, o lobo o come ;Quo quisque est altior, eo est periculo proximior : Quem mais alto sobe, maior queda dá ;Quod abundat non nocet : O que é de mais mal não faz ;Quod difertur non aufertur : O que não se faz em dia de Santa Luzia, faz-se noutro qualquer dia ;Quod me nutrit me destruit : O que me nutre, me detrói ;Quod multum commune est, minima abdhibitur diligentia : Panela que muitos mexem, ou sai insossa ou salgada ;Quod nimium est, laedit : Tudo que é demais aborrece ;Quod non potest diabolus mulier evincit : Onde o diabo não pode a mulher prevalece ;Quod sapiens prius facit, stultus posterius : O que o sábio faz primeiro, faz o néscio derradeiro ;Quod tibi non vis, alteri ne facias : Não faças a outrem o que não quererias que ti fizessem ;Quos Jupiter perdere vult prius dementat : Formiga, quando quer se perder, cria asas ;Quousque promittas tardus, ut festinus praetes : Até prometer, sede escasso ;Quum finis est licitus etiam media sunt licita : O fim justifica os meios ;Quantum mutatus ab illo! : Quem foi Naninha! ;Qui vult rite mori, ne prave vivat oportet : Quem bem vive, bem morre ;Quid caeco cum speculo? : Para que cego com espelho? ;Quid Est Ergo Tempus? : O que é então o Tempo? R ;Remedium irae mora est: O remédio para curar a ira é a demora. ;Requiescat in pace (R.I.P.): Descanse em paz. ;Radix Malorum est Cupiditas: A ganância é a raiz de todo o mal ;Re opitulandum, non verbis : Obras são amores e não palavras ;Regula certa datur qui stat bene ne moveatur : Quem está bem, deixe-se estar ;Res ab exitu spectanda et dirigenda est : Antes de entrar, pensar na saída ;Res modo formoase foris, intus erunt maculosae : Por fora bela viola, por dentro pão bolorento ;Res ubicumque sit pro domino suo clamat : O alheio chora a seu dono ;Responsio mollis frangit iram : Resposta branda a ira quebranta ;Rore non pascitur : Estar comendo brisa S ;'Simila similibus curantur: O igual cura o igual (Hahnemann - homeopatia). ; Si fueris Romae, Romano vivito more : Em Roma, sê romano ;Si vidua est locuples, lacrimoso lumine ridet : Viúva rica com um olho chora e com o outro repica ; Singula quae non possunt multa collecta juvant : Um grão não enche o celeiro, mas ajuda o companheiro ;Saepe potestatem solita est superare voluntas : Mais faz quem quer do que quem pode ;Sapientia longe preestat divitiis : Acaba-se o haver, fica o saber ;Se gerit egregium speculum veteranus amicus : Não há melhor espelho que amigo velho ;Se vestem repares, longum durabis in annum : Remenda teu pano, durará mais um ano; remenda outra vez, durará mais um mês; torna a remendar, pra então se acabar ;Semel artiex, millies artifex esse potest : Quem faz uma vez, faz duas e três ;Semel malus, semper malus : Quem foi ruim, não deixa de ser ;Sementem ut feceris, ita metes : Cada um colhe conforme semeia ;Semper eris similis cum quibus esse cupis : Quem com coxo anda, aprende a mancar ;Semper flamma fumus proxima est : Onde há fumaça, há fogo ;Semper habet lanam, cui copia larga bibentum : Quem tem carneiro, tem lã ;Semper mendax impudens : Quem sempre mente, vergonha não sente ;Senectus est morbus : Velhice é doença ;Senectus est velut altera pueritia : Velhice, segunda meninice ;Senectus non sola venit: A velhice nunca vem sozinha ;Sentientum cum multis : É melhor errar com muitos que acertar com poucos ;Sera sunt baba pos vigesimum, scientia post trigesimum, divitiae pos quadragesimum : Quem aos vinte não barba, aos trinta não casa e aos quarenta não tem, não barba, não casa, não tem ;Sero venisti : Tarde piaste! ;Sero venientibus ossa : Aos que chegam tarde só restam ossos ;Si corvus posset tacitus pasci, haberet plus dapis : Ovelha que berra, bocado que perde ;Si dulcis fias ut mel, te musca vorabit : Quem se faz de mel, moscas o comem ;Silent inter arma leges : Se as armas falam, as leis se calam ;Silentii tutum praemium : Quem cala vence ;Sine nomine vulgus : O sem importância ;Sine qua non : Sem a qual não ;Si mea non coenes, gratior hospes es : Hóspede jejuador, bem-vindo seja! ;Si potes lente, capiasque famelicus escam optatam, exiguo tempore pinguis eris : Quem quiser cedo engordar, coma com fome e beba devagar ;Si prestabis, non habetis; si habetis, non tam bene; si tam bene, non tam cito; si tam cito, perdis amicum : Emprestaste e não cobraste; e, se cobraste, não tanto; e, se tanto, não tal; e, se tal, inimigo mortal ;Si tua das cunctis omnia, multa feres : Quem dá o que é seu, sem ele se fica ;Si vis apte nubere, nube pari : Casar com os de sua igualha ;Si vis pacem, para bellum : Se queres a paz, prepara-te para a guerra ;Sic et simpliciter : Assim e simplesmente ;Sic transit gloria mundi : Assim passa a glória do mundo ;Sol lucet omnibus : O sol nasce para todos ;Solve aes alienum et quod te cruciat, scias : Quem paga o que deve, aumenta o que é seu ;Somnus est frater mortis : O sono é parente da morte ;Sorte sua quisque dives, si contentus : Rico é quem se contenta com o que tem ;Stultorum infinitus est numerus : O número dos tolos é infinito ;Stultus quoque si tacuerit, sapiens reputabitur : O tolo calado passa por sabido ;Sua melius insanus curat quam sapiens aliena : Mais sabe o tolo no seu do que o sisudo no alheio ;Sub sordido palliolo latet sapientia : Debaixo duma ruim capa está um bom jogador ;Sustine et abstine : No sofrer e no abster está todo o vencer ;Suum cuique pulchrum : Quem o feio ama, bonito lhe parece ;Suum cuique tribuere : O seu a seu dono T ;Tandem Felix: Finalmente feliz (André-Marie Ampère.) ;Terminus pendeo in exordium: O fim depende do início ;Tempus fugit: O tempo foge ; Tam desunt avido sua quam quod non habet : Ao avarento falta o que não tem e falta o que tem ; Torpida saepe lupos custodia pascit iniquos : Do mal guardado come o gato ;Tam procul ex oculis quam procul ex corde : Quem não aparece, se esquece ;Tarde benefacere nolle est : Tarde dar é o mesmo que negar ;Tempora mutantur et nos in illis : Novos tempos, novos costumes ;Tempus longum vitiat lapidem : Tudo passa sobre a terra ;Tempus tempora temperat : Tempo é remédio ;Temulentus dormiens non est excitandus : Ninguém acorde o cão que está dormindo ;Testis unus, testis nullus : Uma testemunha, nenhuma testemunha ;Timor Domini initium sapientiae est : O temor de Deus é o princípio da sabedoria ;Tollat te, qui te non novit : Quem não o conhecer, que o compre ;Tot capita, tot sententiae : Tantas cabeças, tantas opiniões ;Tractent fabrilia fabri : Cada qual no seu ofício ;Tu quoque, Brute, fili mi!: Até tu, Brutus, meu filho! (palavras de César a seu amigo e filho adotivo, Brutus, que o esfaqueava junto com os membros do Senado romano) ;Tunc male vulpi erit, si muscas prendere tentet : Infeliz da raposa que anda aos grilos ;Tutum silentium praemium : Em boca fechada não entra mosca U ; Unius peccata tota civitas luit : Paga o justo pelo pecador ; Ut quemque Deus vult esse, ita est : Cada qual como Deus fez ;Ubi amici, ibi opes : Mais vale amigo na praça do que dinheiro na caixa ;Ubi bene, ibi patria : Onde bem me vai, tenho mãe e pai ;Ubi major est, minor cedat : Onde está a força maior, cessa a menor ;Ubi mel, ibi apis : Onde há mel, há abelhas ;Ubi societas, ibi jus : Onde esta a sociedade, esta o direito ;Una hirundo non facit ver : Uma andorinha só não faz verão ;Unus duntaxat non preliatur : Quando um não quer, dois não brigam ;Usque ad aras amicus : Amigos, amigos! negócios à parte! ;Usus optimus rerum magister : Usa e serás mestre ;Ut quisque fortuna utitur, ita loquitur : Cada qual fala da feira, conforme lhe vai nela ;Uti, non abuti : Usar, não abusar ;Utile dulci : Junta o útil ao agradável ;Utile quid nobis novit Deus omnibus horis : De hora em hora, Deus melhora ;Utile quid nobis novit Deus omnibus horis : Deus sabe o que faz ;Utilius tarde quam nunquam : Antes tarde do que nunca V ;Vae mortuis! : Triste de quem morre! ;Vae solis : Ai dos sós ;Vae victis : Ai dos vencidos ;Verba Movent, exempla trahunt: As palavras movem, os exemplos arrastam ;Veritas Liberate Vos: A verdade vos liberta. ;Veni, vidi, vici: Vim, vi e venci (Júlio César). ;Vitiis nemo sine nascitur: Ninguém nasce sem defeitos ;Virtus in medium est: A virtude está no meio - (Nem tanto ao mar, nem tanto à terra, ou ainda Nem oito, nem oitenta). ;Verbum volat, scriptum manet:A palavra voa, a escrita permanece ;Vir stultus capituvus est:O homem que é tolo é cativo ; Velle suum cuique est : Cada qual é dono de suas ventas ;Vanitas vanitatum, et omnia vanitas : No mundo, tudo é vaidade ;Vanitas vanitatum, omnia vanitas : Vaidade das vaidades, tudo é vaidade ;Vas malum non frangitur : Vaso ruim não se quebra ;Vende domi, emi in mundinis : Vender em casa, comprar na feira ;Venter auribus caret : Quem está com fome não escuta conselhos ;Venter plenus somnum parit : Barriga cheia, pé dormente ;Ventum seminabunt et turbinem metent : Quem semeia ventos, colhe tempestades ;Verba mollia et efficacia : As boas palavras custam pouco e valem muito ;Verba non implent marsupium : Conversa fiada não bota panela no fogo ;Verba volant : Palavras, leva-as o vento ;Verbum emissum non redit : Palavra e pedra que se soltam não têm volta ;Veritas odium parit : Dizendo-se as verdades, perdem-se as amizades ;Veritatis simplex oratio : A verdade dispensa enfeites ;Via trita, via tuta : Estrada aberta é caminho ;Vilis aqua et panis, potus et esca canis : Água e pão, comida de cão ;Vincere cor proprium plus est quem vincere mundum : Quem se vence, vence o mundo ;Vincit qui se vincit : Vence quem se vence ;Vincit qui tapitut : Quem não sabe sofrer, não sabe vencer ;Vinum intra, subsidant mella, superstet oliva : Vinho do meio, mel de baixo, azeite de cima ;Volenti nihil difficile : A quem quer, nada é difícil ;Volle est posse : Querer é poder ;Voluntas pro facto reputatur : A intenção é que faz a ação ;Vox populi, vox Dei est : Voz do povo é a voz de Deus Ver Também Língua Oficial